


Full at Heaven's Gate

by SallySS



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom!Trevor, M/M, enemies to friends to lovers speedrun, no beta we die like men, top!Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: You're no SaintYou're no Savior---Trevor desperately searches for the humanity in Alucard
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 14
Kudos: 415





	Full at Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> I bounce between using Alucard and Adrian interchangeably. I wrote this and posted it right away so excuse errors. Thank you to all the other Trevorcard fic writers on here that inspired me!

Neither was sure where exactly the argument got started, but it escalated at an alarming rate. Trevor was the first to make it physical, throwing a punch that never connected, and Alucard responded in kind; grabbing the man by his shirt and shoving him against the wall, knocking the air out of him and sending his vision swimming from the blow to his skull. He lifted Trevor a few inches off the ground, watching as feet kicked to find purchase.

The Belmont's incessant barrage of insults finally raised the vampire's ire, and once again Trevor found himself face to face with those deathly fangs. But something in him wouldn't allow him to truly fight back, to struggle with intent to kill. Those eyes, liquid gold and piercing, they defied Alucard's actions. For in them was not the look of a feral beast, crazed and hungry, but of irritation and restraint. It was a warning instead of an assault, something all too human for a monster.

Regardless, Trevor was still not to be subdued so quickly, tensions and ego were too high for surrender. He bent his legs, placing his feet flatly against the wall, and threw all his weight towards Adrian to topple them both. It worked, though not as well as he hoped. His intent was to get the upper hand, landing on top, but a quick twist from Alucard and Trevor's skull once more slammed into solid wood. A growl of both pain and frustration sounded through gritted teeth.

Adrian held the human down firm as he writhed, catching a breath and attempting to level his own head at least. It was a struggle to maintain such a high degree of composure at all times, but without it he could never hope for any human to trust him. He had a short leash as it was, and the Belmont was adamant on jerking his chain just to see the wolf snarl.

"Why do you insist on being a thorn in my side? We are supposed to be working together." As much as Trevor fought his grip, Alucard held strong.

The man atop him was practically a golem, a living statue with his skin of alabaster and lithe frame, but impossible to budge. "Why should prey trust their predator?"

"Because if you don't, my father will wipe out humanity. I realize you're dense, Trevor, but you know this! I am not the monster you are making me out to be. This mark upon my chest is proof of my resolve."

Trevor, seeing that his struggling was proving futile, stilled. "Then tell me, son of Dracula, look me in the eyes and tell me you've never feasted on the blood of man. That you've never twisted someone into an immortal parasite. Convince me that you are different." It was practically an accusation that he spit out with malice, and he dared the dhampir to try and lie to him.

Alucard held the gaze for one tense moment till his brow furrowed and he looked away. Against his better judgement, he let go of Trevor and sat back, choosing his words carefully. “When I was still mourning my mother’s death, my father taught me to be an agent of chaos, to follow in his footsteps and prime me for his war against God’s creations. This was before I understood the full scope of my father’s hatred and what his intentions were. Despite the temptation and pressure I did hold fast to my mother’s wishes to limit myself to the blood of animals. But, I will not lie to you… I had a human friend, someone who was close to my mother and took refuge in the castle in the aftermath of her death. He was hunted as a traitor for defying the church in attempts to aid her in escape. He knew that returning to his village would be certain death, but he so longed for what was past. Eventually the calling became too strong and he left to visit his home. By the time I learned of his leaving and pursued him, I found him on the brink of death. His village was decimated by one of my father’s servants, and it was there that I learned of the plot to wipe out all of humanity. I partook in my friend’s blood, to both save his life and to gain enough power to kill the incubus. But I was naive. Upon his transformation, the blackness deep in his heart consumed him, and he pledged that he would aid my father in cleansing the world of humans and their wickedness. It was the first and last time I tasted human blood.”

Trevor had sat up during Alucard’s anecdote and calmed upon seeing the flashes of genuine pain and sorrow cross his face, painting him in yet a more human light. Though his features were vampiric, perhaps his heart was truly human.

“What was his name?”

Alucard looked up, not expecting such a question, and expecting the calm tone of voice even less. “Lyudmil.”

“Did you love him?”

Trevor watched his companion retreat, the quick aversion of his gaze like his eyes would tell more than his words, the bitterness lining the taut muscles in his jaw. He blamed himself.

_“Does it matter?”_

Trevor wasn’t usually keen on prodding people, less-so for sensitive topics. “You didn’t bite him out of malice or hunger. Your intentions were good, if misguided.”

Adrian was already putting his walls back up, giving an airy chuckle, “A Belmont sympathizing with a vampire? Your ancestors would be turning in their graves.”

Trevor shrugged, “If they had them.” He saw his companion’s quizzical look, “You know Hector and his abilities. We have a ritual when a Belmont dies that leaves nothing of their physical self that it may be utilized for evil.”

Trevor expected a response pointing out the logic in it, but neither of the men seemed to be acting their usual selves today.

“So neither of us have had bodies to mourn over.”

The two went quiet, the mood shift from almost trading blows just moments before was odd, but they seemed to have come to a better understanding of where each other stood. As frustrating and hot headed as Trevor could be, Adrian couldn’t fully blame him; to put your trust into a creature your family has culled for centuries, one you’ve been taught from birth is evil incarnate, it wasn’t something that happened overnight.

Alucard stood and straightened his clothes, giving Trevor one last passing glance before turning towards the door.

“You don’t have to leave.” Trevor said, standing himself and leaning absentmindedly against the foot board of his inn bed.

Alucard stopped mid step, thinking a moment and looked over his shoulder. “I didn’t have anything else to talk about.”

Another shrug from the Belmont, “I didn’t either, but that doesn’t mean you have to run off.”

Alucard turned back to face his companion, “Didn’t realize my pace was indicative of running.” his tone was a touch playful and it earned half an eye roll from Trevor. “Unless you wanted me to stick around to pin you to the wall again.”

Trevor blinked as his brain worked on the words that were just spoken and Adrian could swear he saw the man bristle when realization hit. “I- wha- It’s your room too asshole!” He gestured sharply to one of the other beds in the room where Alucard slept.

Initially, he didn’t mean what he said in the connotation that Trevor seemed to have taken it. While the man didn’t exactly blush, he certainly had a suspicious panic in his stuttered speech. Alucard wasn’t sure what possessed him to press the misunderstanding, but he took slow measured paces towards Trevor without a word.

Trevor stood still, but his eyes frantically studied Alucard’s face looking for any indication of what his intentions were as the gap between them closed, the only sound between them was the tap of Adrian’s boot heels on the wooden floors.

Thin pale fingers reached up, grazing Trevor’s scruffy facial hair, holding his face with the most delicate of touches. Alucard’s middle finger inconspicuously rested on the jugular, feeling the blood hammering through the Belmont’s veins, his pulse heightened. “Why did you ask me about my feelings for Lyudmil?”

“You presume I think about anything I do before I do it?”

It was almost charming how hard he was trying to bluff now, but his body gave him away. All Alucard needed to do was lean into his personal space and his heart rate spiked; certainly not out of fear, the way he straightened his posture slightly, the way his eyes kept darting to Adrian’s lips. He wondered if the explosive anger from earlier was tied to an anger he felt for himself for this attraction. No doubt. But he was not about to force Trevor into a situation that might jeopardize the trust that he had built with him today.

Alucard dropped his hand and began to give Trevor his space, but, as is the Belmont’s forte, he moved without thinking. He grabbed a handful of lapel and shirt and tugged, pulling them so close their noses almost touched. He still wasn’t sure if Adrian had just been playing with him or if his teasing had any merit, and his pride wasn’t so weak that he would beg, so he held him there, eyes locked and waiting for his response.

“If I knew this is what it took to shut you up, maybe I would have tried it sooner.”

 _‘Damn vampires’_ He began the thought, seeing this unraveling as just a game where he was the pawn, but it was cut short as Alucard leaned into him, closing the distance and pressing his cool lips to the hunter’s. The combination of shock, relief, and lust threatened to shut off his brain completely, and the kiss was oddly gentle at first as Trevor tried to wrap his head around the reality of what was happening.

The act was so light it almost felt chaste, but as the gears in his head started turning again Trevor couldn’t help but press his whole body into the taller man, he certainly wasn’t going to break. His fists unwound from Alucard’s clothes and he repositioned them flat against the man’s back between his shirt and coat, feeling the groups of muscles shift under flesh. It wasn’t until Adrian’s hands came up to hold his face that he realized how hot his face was burning, or the rest of his flesh for that matter. Despite the look of carved stone, Adrian’s lips were decidedly plush, and seemed to move just as gracefully as the rest of him.

Trevor wasn’t sure who opened their mouth first, but the addition of tongue flowed inconspicuously but certainly not unwelcomed into the embrace. This whole exchange was happening much differently that Trevor had fantasized, and much to his dismay it had plagued his mind often. He expected it to be more of a fight, as everything seemed to be between them, a violent clashing of lust mixed with hatred come to a head. But this was outside the realm of what he could have conceived; the gentle caresses, the slow exploration of hands on body, lips and tongues pressed and bathing in the contact, each man truly drinking up the sensation.

But reality was a cruel mistress, and it came rushing back to Trevor when his tongue brushed against one of those lethal canines. He couldn’t help but jerk his head back, away from the object that made his brain scream danger.

Adrian was patient, let him catch his breath and ground himself. “It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.”

It must be a sin, Trevor thought, about how sultry that voice was and what it did to him. Dropped low in close proximity, and he could feel the rumble of it in Adrian’s chest from being flush against it. He felt a cool hand work up the back of his neck and into his hair, oddly comforting and the most tender display Trevor had been on the receiving end of in quite some time.

“Unless you want me to.” Was the only warning he got in advance of Alucard’s fingers twisting, gripping his locks and tugging.

Trevor’s heels lifted off the ground as an electric jolt shot down his spine, arching his back and letting out quite a lewd moan in response that he couldn’t have hoped to contain. The only control he could muster was not grinding his hips into Adrian in response like a mewling virgin.

The fingers loosened and gingerly rubbed Trevor’s tingling scalp while Alucard leaned in and kissed a trail along Trevor’s jaw. This man had him coming apart at the seams and seemed to know what he wanted better than Trevor knew himself. It was utterly intoxicating.

“I’ve never seen you silent for this long Belmont, I’m starting to worry if I’ve broken you.” Alucard practically purred in his ear.

Trevor took a deep breath, “I’m starting to think you have too. As much as I lament asking you to pause, I think I need a minute to remember which way is up.”

Thankfully Alucard didn’t take the pause as an insult and gave Trevor some room. The man hadn’t blushed before, but now it looked like he had spent a fortnight in a bar he was so flush and disheveled. Adrian would be lying if he didn’t admit it made the man look delectable in more ways than one.

Trevor had to focus a little too hard on his knees not buckling without the support of a steadfast dhampir supporting him, and Adrian could clearly see why all the blood was not in Trevor’s brain.

“I just- I want to make sure you’re not toying with me. Not… not that way,” He stopped Alucard before he could begin to slyly tease him, “I mean that I seem to be more _invested_ than you do.”

Adrian hummed in acknowledgement, “Do not take my propensity to treat as a method of distancing. I assure you I am just as interested.”

And in his usual crude and unsubtle manner, Trevor gestured towards Adrian’s pelvis, “Could have fooled me.” Pointing out the seeming lack of response Trevor was getting in return.

“Ah.” This was not a conversation Alucard ever expected to have with Trevor Belmont of all people, but he supposed an explanation was in order considering all that just happened. “There are certain… _abilities_ that vampires lose when they do not partake in human blood.”

Trevor couldn’t help but snort, “Well that certainly wasn’t in the family bestiary. So your dick doesn’t work if you don’t eat people?”

Alucard pinched his brow and suddenly began questioning why he ever hoped Trevor would change, “Why, Belmont, did you want me to fuck you too?”

After a few too many seconds without a response, Alucard looked back up at Trevor who suspiciously found the bare wall very interesting all of a sudden, and wouldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

A deliciously wicked grin spread across Adrian’s face and he stepped back towards Trevor, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him away from the foot board of the bed, backing him quickly against a wall until he was sure he had the man’s full undivided attention. “You really are so full of surprises Belmont.” He pressed a leg between Trevor’s, grinding his thigh up against the man’s too-tight pants front and could feel him shake in response to the friction. “Just how long have you yearned for my cock, I wonder.” He wound his fingers in those auburn locks and pulled the man’s head back to expose his neck. “Just say the word,” He pressed a chilly kiss to Trevor’s exposed neck, “and I will give you everything you dreamed of and more.”

Trevor’s body was wracked with adrenaline, half horniness half fear, neither helping him to think straight or help his damn arousal that was starting to get painful. “You- you can control yourself right?”

“Of course, and all you have to do is speak and I will cease.”

Trevor wasn’t sure if this was all a dream or if he really was considering allowing a fucking vampire not only feed from him but then fuck him into the mattress. But who was going to judge him? Alucard seemed to want this as much as he did, and his lineage never did him any favors before. Screw upholding the rules of a bunch of dead people. “Alright.”

Alucard opted to bite into the top of the trapezius muscle rather than directly to the jugular, easier to manage, easier to hide in the aftermath. He moved Trevor’s tunic to the side to prevent soiling it and dipped his head down, opening his jaws wide and easily sank his fangs through flesh and muscle, biting down harder than was strictly necessary, but when Trevor’s groin ground down on his thigh, he knew it was the right choice.

Trevor grunted at the sharp pain, but as Adrian began to drink he felt euphoric and a bit sedated, like he was about to float up off the ground. He steadied himself by running his fingers through Alucard’s silky locks, glad that his weight was being supported for him.

Adrian was in a heaven of his own, pupils blown wide and a newfound life rushing through him. He didn’t realize how dead he felt, till he felt this alive, and Belmont blood was such a delectable treat. The bloodline of vampire hunters had passed down some of the most invigorating and intoxicating blood that sang sweetly to his vampiric half. But Trevor was depending on him to maintain control, he trusted him, and so Alucard made an appoint to focus. He counted how long he drank, and when he reached the count of ten he forced himself to pry his fangs out and away, laving his tongue over the puncture marks to clean up any remnants.

“So, how do I taste? Like pig shit?” Trevor laughed lightly, but was mesmerized when Alucard raised his head to look at him, golden eyes practically glowing.

“You are by far the most delicious thing I’ve had the pleasure of sampling.” Alucard kissed him roughly, chasing their high with pleasure. He reached down and grabbed Trevor’s ass, hoisting him up to wrap legs around his waist, giving a hearty squeeze.

Trevor was quick to comply, stomach fluttering at feeling Alucard’s strong erection pressed up against his own. He couldn’t help but wantonly grind against him, sending a jolt through both of them and making Alucard moan hungrily and kiss him more fervently.

Trevor’s back hit the bed and he could feel Adrian’s hands going to work on his clothing. As much as the both of them wanted to simply rip them off, they had no spares. That didn’t stop them from tossing shirts haphazardly wherever was out of their way though.

The two separated so Trevor’s pants could be peeled off. As his cock sprang free, he caught the blond staring. “Like what you see?” He drawled with playful arrogance.

Adrian didn’t speak, but his answer was clear. He smirked as he took Trevor’s length in hand, leaning down to nip at bare abdomen (careful not to snag him with a fang), and stroked the man languidly. He kissed and bit his way up Trevor, listening to the man’s pleased sighs.

“Keep going like this and i’m not going to last very long.” Trevor said, only half joking.

Adrian lifted his head and hummed, “What about that famed Belmont stamina?” He stood up straight, undoing the belts of his pants.

“Well, only one of us has eaten today.”

Now he understood the need to stare. As Adrian pushed his leather pants down those slender but sharp hips and freed himself from their confines, Trevor’s mouth went dry. He could safely proclaim that _every_ inch of this man was stunningly gorgeous. As his thoughts wandered to the feeling of that dick inside him, his own twitched, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Like what you see?” Adrian mimicked, chuckling slightly at Trevor’s blush.

As this was not in the agenda for Adrian’s day, he was woefully unprepared. “You have lubricant, don’t you?”

“...Shit.”

Trevor thought hard, this wasn’t a problem in brothels. “Uh, Sypha has a lotion bar.”

They looked at each other and burst out in a fit of snickering.

“You better buy her a new one.”

Alucard went to the other bed in the room and pulled open the speaker’s pack, digging around briefly till he retrieved the tin with the small bar of lotion. He worked it through his hands as he made his way back to Trevor, melting enough oil for use and placing it on the nightstand within reaching distance. One hand applying oil to his cock, the other slick to ready Trevor, Adrian stepped towards his impatient lover. “Spread.”

This was a command Trevor had no desire to fight, and obediently complied, no shame in his haze of lust. He inhaled sharply at the feeling of slick fingers at his entrance, his flesh sensitive and aching for touch.

Adrian’s fingers slipped in easily and as he worked Trevor over he marveled at the man’s deep, almost growl-like moans, making notes of where he pressed that got the best response. He knew that when he felt Trevor grinding down on his fingers for friction that it was time to move on.

Trevor opened his eyes when he felt the fingers leave him and smiled at how easily Alucard grabbed his hips and slid him to the edge of the bed. “Don’t feel like you need to go easy on me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Belmont.” He gave Trevor’s ass a crisp slap before he slotted his body in between the man’s thighs.

Cock in hand, Adrian pressed into that tight ring of muscle, a shudder running down his spine as it enveloped him in its heat. He leaned over as he buried himself in Trevor’s ass, wanting to feel the man’s moan on his lips as he pressed his full length into him.

Trevor attacked him with kisses, wrapping his arms around stone-solid dhampir neck and shoulders. He could already feel his cock weeping with precum as Adrian buried himself to the hilt, and despite the blasphemy of the action it felt like heaven. Legs wrapped around Alucard’s waist, he pulled him in as tight as he could manage. He was full before but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more of the man, all of him. He could feel his flesh throb from the stretch and he loved it.

Alucard smiled in the kisses listening to Trevor’s breathless whimpering moans. He could hear the man’s heart thrum behind his ribs, strong and so full of life. He ran his hands up Trevor’s thighs, massaging to get him to relax. When Trevor’s legs eased their lock on him, Adrian felt like being a little cheeky. After all, Trevor did say not to go easy on him. He slid out slowly, about half way, and then snapped his hips back in so fast it made their skin slap.

Trevor nearly lifted off the bed, but he would be amiss to say it wasn't exactly the treatment he wanted. It sent electricity up his spine, made him see white, and made his balls clench. He dug his nails into Alucard's unyielding skin and was thankful he didn’t have to beg him to move.

Alucard could see the waves of pleasure wrack Trevor with each thrust, and half of his own pleasure was watching the man unravel beneath him. The way he writhed, the crescendo of his moans, the sheen of sweat that sat prim atop his deeply flushed skin. But it was the enthusiasm of his bucking and grinding that was really driving Adrian wild.

Trevor could feel his control slipping at the relentless pace that ticked ever faster. As much as he wanted this to last, he didn’t have much of a say in the matter, not with the way that Alucard pounded his prostate and filled him so completely. A tightness coiled in his gut and it made his thighs shake.

“A- Adrian,” he breathed out a moan of the name before he could feel himself tipping over the precipice of his limits. He arched as his climax ripped through him, coating his abdomen in cum as his cock throbbed. He held onto the blond for dear life as the intensity was so great it made his head spin.

Trevor’s walls clamped down on Alucard’s cock in his release, and it made the dhampir’s hips stutter in their rhythm as it drew him to climax like a siren song. He gave a few final frantic thrusts till he felt the heat wash over him too, burying his dick deep in the man’s ass and spilling his seed deep in the Belmont with a growl of a moan.

Both men took a minute to catch their breath, slowly incorporating gentle kisses as they came down from the high. Alucard removed himself from Trevor, flopping beside the man on the cheap mattress and pushing back his hair from his face.

Trevor’s voice was a little hoarse from use, but he cleared his throat and looked over to Alucard. “Why did I just get the best fuck of my life from a vampire?”

Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle, “So I was good, huh?”

“Do you really need me to answer that? I don’t even know if I'm going to be able to walk today.”

Adrian hummed in response, “I always heard your first time was supposed to be terrible, but that was anything but.”

Trevor took a little longer processing that than normal, his brain still in post-coital haze, but then it hit him that if Alucard didn’t drink human blood then this would be his first time having sex. He sat up -immediately regretting it from the sharp pain in his backside- and his mouth gaped like a dumb fish. “You were a virgin?”

Adrian quirked an eyebrow like Trevor was stating the obvious, “Figure that out all on your own?”

Trevor grabbed the pillow and smacked him in the face. “God, you’re such a showoff.”

“Am I sensing jealousy that you came before a virgin?” Alucard jabbed, holding onto the pillow so it couldn’t be used for further assaults. He was getting more smug by the second.

“Obviously!” He flopped back into the sweet cradle of cotton beneath them with a huff.

Adrian rolled onto his side and placed a hand on Trevor’s chest, the dhampir equally as warm as his lover now. He rubbed small circles in Trevor’s chest hair and placed a kiss on a broad shoulder.

Trevor reached an arm around Adrian, pulling him in close and carding his fingers through those gold silken locks, absentmindedly scratching his scalp as the fatigue began to set into them both. As much as he would kill to drift off right now and have a deep peaceful sleep, he was a mess.

A thought crossed Trevor’s mind and he couldn’t manage to stifle the giggle in his chest. Alucard looked up questioningly.

“We match.” He said, pointing out Alucard’s chest scar and his spattering of spunk up his abdomen and chest.

He bust out laughing when Adrian hucked the pillow back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are read and very appreciated <3 I do this simply as a hobby so no critiques please.
> 
> Currently deciding whether this was a one-off or if i'll write more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
